My Boo
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Hao x Anna Anna loved Yoh she really did, but he could never understand the pain she felt in the silence of her heart. Yet someone else did. He knew everything about her...


My Boo

By Chibi Ra Chan

Summary: OneShot Hao x Anna Anna loved Yoh she really did, but he could never understand the pain she felt in the silence of her heart. Yet he did. He knew everything about her...

Rating: T, just to be safe

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue

A/N: Some of you may remember this fic, well urm you should...n.nU. Actually I just realized that this fic was deleted and I forgot to put it back up. So here's the edited de-song fic version. Enjoys!

--Anna

Chapter dedication: To the growing population of HaoXAnna lovers! cheers!

♥

Kyouyama Anna lay in her bed, eyes open, seeing through the darkness that would usually blind other people. Of course no one really classified Anna as other people. She was different from the other Shaman. Everyone knew that. It didn't bother her much, she was perfectly happy being by herself.

Well technically she was never alone. She had Yoh, among other people...

Anna loved Yoh she really did, but he could never understand the pain she felt in the silence of her mind. The Angst she felt over her past. And some nights, like this one, she needed to relieve the sorrow that dwelled in the darkest parts of her heart.

And that night happened to be tonight.

With a sigh, Anna rose to feet, letting them softly yet, swiftly, walk across the wood floor to her closet. She put on her black dress and grabbed her Red scarf, not bothering to get her Jacket.

Anna walked down the hallway, she paused when she was at Yoh's room. Debating weather to go in or not. In the end she decided not to. Anna walked to the door looking back only once before going into the night.

♥

The moonlight shone down on the boy that sat in the sakura tree, making his grin glow.

He hopped down from his branch. His long hair blew in the slight breeze

"She's Coming"

♥

Anna approached the small hill. It was where she always meet him. She loved this place. It was so peaceful, sakura trees everywhere, flowers gracing the grass.

She walked up the hill, the incline giving her little difficulty, It never did.

Then she saw him.

He was where he always waited for her, at the base of the largest sakura tree. The moonlight fell upon him making his charming features seem even more breath taking.

Anna now stood in front of him. He turned to give her on of his most charming grins. She rolled her eyes.

"Asakura Hao you never cease to smile do you?" Anna took a seat next to him. Hao looked at her slightly amused.

"The same reason you always frown-" He paused. Anna looked at him with child-like eyes, showing everything fear hope, pain darkness. " To Hide the pain." he finished.

He always said something like that. Anna sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Okay maybe she was trusting the enemy as if he was a friend but to Anna she had trusted him long before the shaman fight.

♥

/Flashback/

8 years ago

A young girl cried on the floor, Tears staining her already gripped kimono. She hand tried desperately to wipe her tears way but they kept falling.

He blond hair whipped around her face as she screamed louder and louder but she cries never stopped the thoughts in her head. Not just her thoughts no there had hardly been a time went she heard her own thoughts.

She heard Every ones thoughts. and it wasn't nice thoughts, no she heard the worst thoughts of Man kind. she sometimes felt as if the pain of the world was on her shoulders.

And it had finally driven her the the brink of madness. imagine a 5 year old girl at the brink on insanity. But she had every right to be mad, or even crazy, the people whose thoughts she heard had token away her family, the only people who accepted her.

The girl screamed louder, now wailing her head about trying to make it stop.

"Please!" she cried over and over again "Please stop! Make it stop! Please" 

Suddenly the voices began to fade away. until one one voice could her heard. 'It's okay little one...'

She stopped her screaming, yet tears still fell. 'Shh, you want the voices to stop don't you?' She let out a little "yes"

'I'll make them stop, just try not to cry.' She did as the voice said.

'Good girl now whats your name?' He asked Softly, soothing the young girl.

"A-Anna" she whispered in her mind, she didn't know why she was listening to the voice but something about his tone tone told her that he understood the voices too.

'Come with me Anna, I'll make the voices stop, will you come with me?' Anna thought about it. Why should she listen to him? He would make the voices go away she thought,

"Yes, I'll come wit you" she cried, she had no family now anyway this seemed like the best choose.

'Good, now open your eyes Anna' The 5 year old opened her eyes slightly scared that the voices would start again, but there was nothing. No voice just silence. And in front of her stood a boy no older than seven.

He had his Hand out stretched to her. 

"Who awe you?" she asked in a whisper. He smiled at her.

"I'm Hao, Take my hand And I promise That you'll never her the voices again" Anna stared him. This boy was strange, but she would do anything to keep the silence. And before she realized it, she grabbed the boys Hand.

♥

"Urm Uh Hao Oni-Chan, were awe we going?" Anna timidly asked. Hao smiled to himself, this girl was strange.

When he first heard of the little girl who could read the hearts of others, he figured it was only slight spiritual sight, yet when he had first entered her thoughts, He saw she was a full blown empath.

this surprised him and nothing surprises Asakura Hao. This child, this Five year old girl had the negative thoughts of the world hanging over her. He himself had self that feeling many times because of her spiritual sight.

Because of this he took pity on the little girl, asking her to become one of his followers. She of course said yes, I mean she's a five year old kid who lost her parents she needed something to relay on.

"We're going to a near bye town - to get you some clothes" he finished. She looked at him skeptically, as if asking "why?"

Hao Sighed. "Your clothes, if you haven't noticed Chibi, are covered in blood, and are torn. I can't have to walking around like that,people will think you have just committed murder" He simply explained.

"oh" Anna replayed "Like day don't tink that alweady" she muttered, with a pout on her face.

Hao rolled his eyes. for a child she was very sarcastic.

♥

"Come on Chibi let hurry it up!" he yelled over to Anna's dressing room. god, how he hated shopping.

And Anna didn't make it any easier. She didn't even know here own size! So they had to get a sales woman to come and help with that. imagine the great Asakura Hao standing in front of a ladies dressing room!

Finally She came out with a plain white dress. "Is it okays?" she asked. Not Exactly sure what to say Hao looked away. "It's clothes fine whatever" he blushed slightly. Anna smiled

Hao picked up a long read scarf from one of the racks and handed it to her. "Here" he said Anna looked at him questionably "Whats dis Fowr?" she asked puzzled.

The chibi sized Shaman rolled his eyes. "Use it to put your hair up it's too long."

Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Hao Oni-Chan, your hair is longer den mines and your isn't put up" She stared at him with a child like innocence.

'Why is this child so persistent?' he thought in his mind yet he kept a some what calm face on the outside. "I am a boy Anna, I am aloud to kept my hair anyway I want. You are a Girl you are supposed to wear it up." He answered her

Anna tilted her head to the side "Why?' she asked stubbornly,

Hao's eyes widened in disbelief. this girl was impossible! "Anna..." Hao paused trying to calm himself down. "Because I"m bigger! That's why! " well the calming down thing failed.

Anna started laughing. Hao's eyes softened. This would be an interesting um friendship-like thing.

Anna Took his hand as they left the small shop. "Hao Oni-Chan you've gots a lot of tings to learn."

Hao looked at her like she was crazy for a minute, but that soon disappeared Maybe he did have somethings to learn.

♥

Hao Did learn a lot in two years. Anna had an interesting way of teaching it to him.

And slowly but surely he started to fall for her. And it pained him because if it continued he would stop his dreams of a shaman world, the dream that kept him from moving.

So the day came when Hao sent her to train under Kino. And it broke a part of his heat to do so, but it was for the best.

♥

"No! Hao-Sama! I don't want to go!" she yelled. This wasn't fair He was sending her away. To train.

"Anna I promise you this is for the best!" He told the 8 year old girl.

"How can it be best if I'm away form the only family I have!" She yelled even louder Anna wouldn't let tears fall from her eyes.

"Anna your going to go train and that's the end of it." He said in a calm voice. He had to be strong. For the both of them.

"Bu--But I love you" She let out in a hurry.

Hao shook his head "Don't say that" he said in a quiet voice, and turning away from her. She was making it hard for him.

"I Do!" she sunk down to her knees sobbing quietly. "I do"

Hao sat down in from of her, tilting her chin up so there eyes would meet. He wiped a tear way. "Anna go train under Kino, and after that if you still think you love me, come back, I'll be here I promise?" he whispered in a soothing voice.

Anna nodded. A short while later she was gone.

♥

Hao smelled the scent of her blond tresses. It was the same as he remembered it. That was about the only things that stayed the same.

It's true about what they they 'if you love someone let them go and if they come back, then that how you know.' And Anna never came back to him. she stayed with Yoh, the one she truly loved. So deep was her love for him, that she put aside her hatred of mankind to help him become shaman king.

She still loved Hao but just not enough. Every half a year or so They would meet each other. and Each year Hao would ask her if she wanted to come with him again. And each years she said no.

They loved each other, but not true love, for true love escapes all boundaries or ties that they may of had.

Anna sighed. "I should get going" she stood up and looked at the long haired shaman. He smiled at her. not his 'I'm about to kill you smile' just a normal one.

All of a sudden he hugged her. Anna was stiff for a moment but rested her head on his shoulder. "Would you change anything?" She asked out of no where.

"Yes" He answered "I would have never let you go." Anna pulled away, and began to walk away.

But she turned around and gave him a smile, "Me too." And with that she was gone.

Hao smiled to himself. 'one day... One day I'll have you back again Anna... I promise...'

♥

Owari...

♥

A/N; That was cute! i like I hope you did too! sorry if the characters are a little ooc...heheh please review and tell me what you think.

Ja Ne,

---Anna


End file.
